Timeline
The universe is large and vast, the solar system that we live in alone holds many secrets. Many people trusted in Edgar Rice Burroughs to record these events in the many books he has written. Please note that many of the dates are calculated based on information from the books. =1805= Ah-gilak is born. =1838= Abner Perry is born. =1845= The whaling ship, Dolly Dorcas, goes down. =1865= June 22 The American Civil War ends. John Carter, then a soldier for the Confederate Army, is left broke. =1866= March 4 John Carter and his friend John Powell head out to Arizona to look at a gold mine. The expedition is a disaster; they are set upon by Native Americans, Powell is killed, and Carter, after taking refuge in a cave, is transported to Mars through mysterious means. March 15 Carter kills Dotar and Sojat while defending Dejah Thoris and gains all of their possessions and retinue. May 1 The great games commence in Warhoon. June 22 The Battle of Zodanga begins. =1870= Princess Thuvia of Ptarth is captured by the therns. =1876= March 2 Word reaches Helium that the keeper of the Air Factory has been assassinated and the factory has stopped producing air. This news is kept from the general populace to avoid causing a panic. March 5 In a last, desperate bid to save Barsoom, John Carter flies to the Air Factory and dies just after re-activating it. Almost simultaneously, he re-awakens in the cave in Arizona. =1883= David Innes is born. =1887= Carthoris, on a whim, decides to visit the Valley Dor, but is captured by the Black Martians and brought before Issus. =1886= February 1 Tars Tarkas ventures out to the Valley Dor. February 6 Tardos Mors and Mors Kajak leave Helium to seek out Carthoris. March 4 Exactly 20 years to the day of his advent on Mars, John Carter dies of natural causes on Earth, and finds himself back on Barsoom. His nephew Edgar receives instructions to lay his uncle to rest unembalmed in a specially-designed tomb. Burroughs also receives a manuscript of Carter's memoirs, which he is told not to read until 11 years after Carter's death. Furthermore, he is instructed not to reveal the contents to anyone else until 21 years after Carter's death. =1887= March =1888= March 18 The Battle of Kaol begins. April 17 The Battle of Kadabra begins. May John Lord Greystoke and his wife arrive in Africa. =1896= Julian 1st is born =1897= Burroughs opens the manuscript left to him by John Carter. =1903= Pellucidar is discovered by David Innes and Abner Perry. =1907= Burroughs begins preparing John Carter's manuscript for publishing. =1912= February Burroughs releases the first part of his uncle's manuscript to a pulp magazine, which gives it the title Under the Moons of Mars. =1913= Innes returns to the surface with a Mahar. He gives his story to Edgar Rice Burroughs, who subsequently writes At the Earth's Core. =1914= July 28 The Austrio-Hungarian Empire invades Serbia in retaliation for the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand one month earlier. World War I begins. =1918= August 20 Capt. Ulysses Paxton of the United States Military is killed when a shell lands near him, blowing off his legs and paralyzing him. Delirious with pain, he prays to Mars for salvation, and is thus transported to Barsoom. =1919= August 24 Jeddara Xaxa of Phundahl dies. =1925= June 8 Ulysses Paxton sends Burroughs a manuscript of his adventures. It is presumably delivered by Carter. =1929= The O-220 enters Pellucidar through the northern polar opening. =1939= Jason Gridley contacts Innes in Pellucidar. =1967= June 10 The first decoded message from Barsoom is broadcast to the world =1969= March Edgar Rice Burroughs is rescued in the arctic by Julian 3rd Category:Concepts